Oda a la perdición
by remainlikethis
Summary: Oneshot. CielxSebastian. Somos verdaderos destinados. ¿No?.


_Aun podemos esperar lo peor_.

-"… ¿Pasó algo?"-. Sin despegar la mirada de los documentos, hablaba a su fiel sirviente maldito mientras entraba al cuarto sin haber sido llamado. Ciel no vió eso con buenos ojos. Los perros nunca se acercan al amo si no son llamados.

_Todavía se puede confiar en los desastres._

-"No, joven amo… "-. Dijo el mayordomo con un singular tono. –"No ha pasado nada."-. Se colocó a su lado, dejándose engullir por la obscuridad de la silla. Como si fuera su sombra.  
Los ojos rojos del mayor lo estaban apuñalando por la espalda, como dos joyitas preciosas pero mortales.

Apestaba a mentira.

Y Ciel, desde que pactó con un demonio, sabía que en ellos nunca se confía.

_A estas alturas, el caos es inminente._

-"No recuerdo haberte llamado."-

-"Y no lo hizo, joven amo."-

Entonces Ciel trazó su estrategia lentamente. Primero: Bajó las manos que sostenían su hoja para descansarla en la mesa. Luego; Posó sus ojos en la cara de Sebastian. Se veía confiado. Algo le decía que estaba oliendo su desconfianza. Era un demonio después de todo.

-"Vine para confirmar el menú de los invitados de la fiesta de mañana, Joven amo…".- Dijo el mayordomo, como si todo movimiento y gracia la tuviera memorizada en la piel falsa. La cual, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba entregándole una lista que contenía opciones perfectamente acomodadas.

Sí, Ciel había notado una diferencia en su fiel mayordomo. Desde que cumplió los 16, su lacayo comenzó a acercase más de lo que antes acostumbraba. Como si no conociera espacios personales. Poco a poco comiéndose más esos pedazos de autenticidad que le quedaban.

-"Ah claro…"- Suspiró. –"Fiestas de compromiso…Lizzie ya no sabe ni con qué atiborrarme la mesa de papeles."-

Ciel ya ni se había fijado en la sonrisa de Sebastian.

_Y este fin suena cerca, aquí en mis oídos. Aquí. En mi pecho. En mi lengua, garganta y voz._

Ni en su mano ágil, que tomó su barbilla con fuerza. Empuñando con la otra el puño de su amo que pretendía alejarlo. Teniéndolo atrapado, en las garras de un demonio que destilaba lujuria del brillo sangriento de sus ojos.

-"No diga eso…joven amo… ¿Qué usted no ama a Lizzie?"-

Dejó a su amo con esa pregunta para la almohada….Ahora mismo tenía que zafarse de sus dedos afilados, apretando su barbilla como si fuera la pata de un animal.

_¿Puedes oírla?_

-"Joven amo…Puedo sentir su sangre correr por su sien tan rápido como si estuviera huyendo de las sombras…Y solamente estoy frente a usted…"- Comenzó a inclinarse, sombreando su cara y alrededor de sus ojos para despertar su rojizo semblante. –"¿Cómo se entendería esto?"-

-"…Suéltame…Sebastian"-

El mayordomo sonrió.

_Soy tu perdición._

-"Qué malos modales joven amo…"-

Ciel cerró los ojos. Esperando abnegado los labios de Sebastian.

-"No dijo por favor"-

_Soy el que te arrastrará conmigo._

-"S-Se…Sebas….Ah…."-

Hubo sonidos húmedos, seguidos.  
Abajo, ciertas prendas de ropa tiradas. Esquinadas. Ignoradas por su dueño y el otro hombre. Pero tenían otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

-"Calma, Calma….Que falta mucho para que terminemos, Joven Amo…"-. Se acomodó entre sus piernas ligeras, delgadas, blancas… como uno se acuesta en sábanas nuevas. –"Y no se limite… todos los demás sirvientes fueron asignados con tareas fuera de la mansión y su prometida no llegará hasta mañana así que el sonido nunca llegará a sus oídos. Sólo a los míos."- Dijo esto succionando levemente el bulto de su oreja.

-"S-Sólo…date prisa…es una orden"-

El demonio volvió a sonreir. –"Si, joven amo."-

_Te llevaré al lugar donde nací. Y mira, no me sueltas de la mano, como buen cordero te sigues ofreciendo. Porque los desastres siempre existen._

Un año y tres meses después, Ciel contrajo matrimonio con su prometida Elizabeth, en Londres. Un día especialmente nublado.

Cuando intercambiaron los votos, Sebastian estuvo atrás de Elizabeth todo el tiempo. Para ver a su joven amo cara a cara. Como tentándolo. Para que todo lo hiciera perfecto.

_Porque nosotros no olvidamos, ni rompemos las promesas._

Y en parte, era como si esos votos se los renovara a él. Para no olvidar el pacto que tenían.

En el momento del beso. Sebastian aplaudió.

No como felicitación, pero como logro. Porque sabe que Ciel no puede vivir sin su presencia.  
Porque al fin y al cabo, Son ellos los que están destinados a terminar….

_Porque por ti. (Por nosotros), el infierno sigue ardiendo._

Juntos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Me mudé hace unas semanas y lo único que estoy haciendo es fermentarme intensamente en el cuarto... 8D

Awww PIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. Esto era para ti en tu cumpleaños...pero chafié...... ..... Espero que te haya gustado, si no...vomítale encima 8D. (?)

Sigo queriéndote, lo juro. xD.......

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual que yo al escribirlo.

Nos vemos.


End file.
